Misunderstood Purple Mouse
by nachonaco
Summary: Thanks for ur reviews for my last ficcy!


AN:Thanks for helping Pikajenn!I got this part!  
  
Small Purple Mouse  
  
Or  
  
The Psychic/Electric Adventures of Psychu--Part One  
  
Ages:  
  
Ashleigh: 14  
Julian: 16  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ashleigh Ketchum sat back in her chair, staring at the clock and willing it to read 3:15 and not 3:00.  
  
It's just fifteen minutes, I can wait. She thought calmly to herself. An image of a boxing match between a Charmander and a Cyndiquill floated through her head, followed by Bulbasaur and Squirtle doing the can-can with a Totodile and a Chikorita.  
  
Excitment flowed through her. No I can't wait! School be over, school be over! Not only was it her fourteenth birthday, but it was the day she was going to Professor Elm's lab for her starter Pokémon.  
  
"Ms. Ketchum!" A stern voice broke her concentration and the chair tipped too much and she fell over. Kids around her laughed as she got up, uprighting the chair, and the teacher, Mr. Lanar scowled at her. "Ms. Ketchum, I know that today is very special for you, but the least you could do is pay attention in class!"  
  
"I know, Mr. Lanar, I'm sorry!" Ashleigh blushed and frantically thought, Schoolbeover,schoolbeover...  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, signaling not only the end of class, but the end of the school day, and with a rush, the class emptied; Ashleigh loosing herself in the throng.  
  
It was Friday and the last day of Ashleighs schooling for the next few months. She and many others were taking their Trainers' leave. Ashleigh wanted to get home as soon as possible so she wouldn't be left with just any old Pokémon.  
  
She closed her locker door, smiling to a passing classmate, and left the building. She waited with the usual New Bark Town crowd at the bus stop. And waited and waited. The bus was late.  
  
After what seemed forever, the public bus rounded the corner and she sighed with relief as she got on and found a seat in the back of the crowded bus. As the bus pulled away from the stop, she looked at her watch and frowned.  
  
It read 3:10.  
  
*****  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Ashleigh called out as she burst through the door. "Mom?"  
  
A note left on the kitchen counter caught her eye.  
  
Ashleigh,  
  
Your dad and I have left for a few days on assignment to Cinnibar Island. It's urgent and we're sorry that we won't be able to see you off on your journey. I left behind my bank card for you, use it carefully or else!  
  
We love you, baby!  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
Ashleigh wondered if ordering pizza for dinner would qualify as "using it carefully". She thought for a moment and, upon visualizing a mental image of her furious mother, decided against it.  
  
"Toge!" A childish voice called out.  
  
Ashleigh perked up as the small Pokémon flew into the room, landing on the counter.  
  
"Hey Toge!" She ran her hand over the silky smooth neck of the ex-egg Pokémon. "How are you doing today?"  
  
"Toge-chiii!" It trilled and motioned to the clock on the wall.  
  
"Ohmigosh, you're right! I have to get to Elm's lab a.s.a.p.!!! I'll catch ya later, uh, I'll see ya later!" She called out as she shoved the bank card in her pocket and closed the door behind her.  
  
She ran down the street, Elm's lab two blocks down the way, past a few buildings, avoiding people walking or on bikes...Ashleigh nearly skidded to a halt as she raced to Professor Elm's lab, but was unable to completely stop and she ran right into a person stepping out of Elm's lab.  
  
"Whoa there, Speedy. Where's the fire?"  
  
Ashleigh looked up at the person, her first sight being of a blond haired, silver-blue eyed guy around her age. He helped her to her feet and smiled at her. "Getting your starter?"  
  
"Yeah, hi, um, Julian, right? You got yours already?" He was a little taller than her and she definately knew him.  
  
"Yup," He said proudly, holding up a minimized red and white sphere. "I got a Chikorita."  
  
"Aww, that's cool! Chikorita's are really loyal and determined...and mega cute." Then Ashleigh gasped, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now! I don't wanna miss out on my Pokémon!"  
  
"You want me to come in with you? I wouldn't want to miss out seeing you get your first Pokémon."  
  
"No, sure, come on," Ashleigh said, grabbing his hand and pulling him in with her.   
  
Elm's lab was rather large and they walked past two tall bookcases. Professor Elm had his back turned to them and sitting on the table were...  
  
"No Pokémon left!!!" Ashleigh yelped, feeling suddenly lightheaded.  
  
Professor Elm spun around, "Ashleigh! I'm so sorry, dear, but someone snuck in through this open window and stole the last available starter Pokémon."  
  
"No, this can't be happening to me! Why? How?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ashleigh," Julian said, his eyes full of concern. "Maybe Professor Elm has some other Pokémon for you?"  
  
Elm started, "Why of course, I do. I have an Eevee, several Ratatta..my those Ratatta are fierce...Hmm, several Caterpie and Weedle..."  
  
Full of anguish, Ashleigh said, "D..don't you have anything else? I can't stand Eevee and the others...they...it wouldn't look right for me, the daughter of...." She broke down, sobbing.  
  
"Well, I do have one other Pokémon, but it's been abused and it's rather strange. I think it may have been experimented on at one time."  
  
"I'll take it!" Tears suddenly replaced by fierce determination. "Whatever it is, I'll take it!"  
  
"Okay, but you'll have to sign this waiver stating that I've warned you...."  
  
Ashleigh snatched the paper and permanent black Sharpie and signed it with a flourish. She handed it back and held out her hand. "Pokéball please."  
  
A minimized grey and black Pokéball was placed in her hand.  
  
"What. Is. This." Clipped words from Ashleigh.  
  
"This Pokémon was caught with a Speed Ball by its previous owner. It's a new type of Pokéballs, one of several actually. Made from Apricorns by a man named Kurt in Azalea Town..."  
  
"Okay, thank you Kurt from Azalea. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes," Elm turned around, rummaged through his desk, and turned back around, "Here's your Pokédex and six Pokéballs. Anyother Pokéballs must be procured at any convenient PokéMart. Other types of Pokéballs, ie: Friendship, Lure, Speed, Moon; Must be made by Kurt in Azalea from different colored Apricorns."  
  
"Pro-what?" Ashleigh asked.  
  
"It means bought." Julian supplied.  
  
"I knew what it meant!" Ashleigh snapped at him. "It just took me a second to understand him."  
  
She shoved the strange Pokéball into her jacket pocket, thanked Elm, and left the lab; Julian followed behind.  
  
Ashleigh stepped out into the not bustling streets of New Bark Town and towards her house.  
  
"Hey, wait!" It was Julian. "Do you want to battle our Pokémon?"  
  
Ashleigh turned around, a twinkle in her bright, brown eyes. "Sure! But not here, how about near my house? It's two blocks down this way."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
*****  
  
They talked as they walked, sharing what they were going to call their Pokémon, where they were going to go first, what kinds of Pokémon they wanted to catch.  
  
"Well, my dad really wants me to start off with a Pikachu, just like he did." She started to imitate her father, " 'It'll be good for you to grow up with a Pikachu. It'll teach you how to be respectful towards others, to not give up when the going gets hard, and most importantly, to be there when no one else will.' "  
  
Julian blinked, "That's...deep. I thought Pikachu's just liked to shock their owners and play pranks on them."  
  
"That's what I thought too. I wanted to start out with Cyndaquill, but I was too late." Ashleigh sighed. "I wonder if it was one of the ones that were stolen."  
  
Julian shook his head. "No, a girl got that just as I got there. She looked like a nice girl." Silence. "Maybe you'll get to catch one in the wild or maybe you can get one in Goldenrod. They have a Game Center and I heard they sell Pokémon there."  
  
"Hmm, maybe. We're here."  
  
They walked up to a modest two story home that sat next to a large lake. Just outside of town, the home offered privacy as well as convenience to town.  
  
"This lake leads to the connection between Johto and Kanto. My mom says that if I get a Pokémon that knows Surf, that I can go to Kanto. That's where my folks come from."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Julian smiled. "Where do you want to battle?"  
  
"Follow me," She said, leading him around the back of the house.  
  
"Wow!" Julian burst out at the sight he saw.  
  
It was a training field, League sized, complete with League marks and trainers podiums on either end of the field.  
  
Ashleigh blushed at his reaction. "Yeah, lots of people don't know this is here. We have no neighbors and even though it's only a small walk to town, the tall evergreen trees surrounding the field cut the noise levels down a lot. Charizard can get pretty noisy, especially when it celebrates."  
  
They walked to the center of the field, shook hands, and walked to their podiums. Ashleigh flipped a switch from behind her podium and lights flared to life, illuminating the field. She climbed up into the podium and smiled at Julian.  
  
"Ah, shouldn't we have someone to over see this?" He called out, his voice echoing.  
  
"Hmm...Got it!" Ashleigh whistled sharply three times and a white blur sped out of an open window of the house. The white shape landed on the sidelines of the middle of the field.  
  
"To gi!" It trilled.  
  
"Hey, a Togechik. Isn't it hard to get those to evolve from Togepi?"  
  
"Yup, it's my moms Pokémon, her little baby." Ashleigh called down to the small Pokémon, "Toge, we need you to be the officiant for our first match. Do you agree?"  
  
"Chiiiii!"  
  
"Okay, let's start! On the count of three, we toss out the Pokéballs!"  
  
Julian nodded, holding out his Pokéball.  
  
"One!"  
  
Ashleigh held out her strange Pokéball.  
  
"Two!"  
  
It started wiggling in her hand.  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Chickorita, go!"  
  
"Pokéball, go!"  
  
Two simultaneous popping sounds, two releases of light, reforming into two small forms.  
  
"Chiko!"  
  
"Psy?"  
  
"What?!" The two trainers cried out in surprise.  
  
"What the heck did Elm give me?!" Ashleigh cried out in distress, climbing down the podium and running to her Pokémon. She had first thought it was a Psyduck, but Psyducks weren't purple with white backstripes. Psyducks didn't have blacktipped Pikachu ears, or a lightning bolt shaped tail.  
  
The small creature spun around to see Ashleigh and it called out, "Psy.." in a tenative tone.  
  
Ashleigh held out her empty hands, "I won't hurt you, I promise. I just...wanna see what you are." She took out her Pokédex and aimed it at the creature.  
  
'Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon. It loves ketchup and apples.'  
  
"Huh, that can't be right." She aimed it again at the Pokémon, who was paying no attention and grooming itself.  
  
'Mew, the mysterious Pokémon. No further data available.'  
  
"Great, Elm gave me a messed up Dex. What am I gonna do now?"  
  
Julian had gotten off of his podium as well and was walking up to her. "Well, Elm gave me the Pokéball with the Eevee in it. He said you could have it as well as this one. Do you want it now?"  
  
No, she does not.  
  
"Why not, Ashleigh?" Julian asked.  
  
"I didn't say that." Ashleigh looked at Toge. "Did you say that?" But Toge shook its head. "Then, who.."  
  
A tugging on her jeans had Ashleigh looking down at the small purple mouse. "Psy."  
  
"It was you?"  
  
"Chu." A nod.  
  
"But Pikachus can't talk telepathically!"  
  
The mouse looked up at her, its brown eyes glowing blue, Aah, but I can and I've been able to for a long time.  
  
"Whoa! A telepathic Pikachu!" Julian cheered, "Way to go Ashleigh! Your parents are gonna flip." He knelt down to his Chikorita. "Can you talk like that too?"  
  
The Chikorita glared up at him, "Chi KO!"  
  
She says she's deeply insulted and that she won't battle for you until you apologize to her.  
  
"Really?" Ashleigh asked.  
  
Hey, is this the face of a Chu that would lie to you? Just apologize and see what happens. Oh, and make it meaningful. With emotion.  
  
Julian looked deep into his Chikorita's eyes. "I'm sorry, Chikorita, really. How can I make it up to you? I didn't mean to insult you."  
  
The Chikorita huffed and turned away for a moment, then turned back smiling and said, "Chi, chik ta!"  
  
Julian and Ashleigh blinked and turned to the Pikachu. "Translation?" Ashleigh asked.  
  
Huh? Oh, she said that she'll forgive you on one condition. That you get her to Goldenrod for a haircut with the oldest and best haircut brother.  
  
"This may be harder than I thought." Julian muttered.   
  



End file.
